edfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach Creek Jr. High
---- Peach Creek Jr. High is the only school in the Peach Creek area. All the kids who live in Peach Creek (and the Cul-de-Sac) are enrolled in the school. General Peach Creek Jr. High is a typical school in Peach Creek , complete with lockers, a cafeteria, classrooms, a library, bathrooms, a gym and a football field. It also features a boiler room (where the Kankers skip school here. What happened to the janitor is unknown), a newsroom (where the infamous Bobby Blabby created ludicrous tabloid lies about the kids) and a nurse's office (where Edd is the nurse's assistant.) The school, however, does lack swimming pools, so the school must transport the children to and from the Peach Creek Community Pool. The school is located at an intersection at the end of the main street of town as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Locations Primary *'Hallways' - Every room in the whole school is accessed through the hallways. This is also the area where the kids' lockers are located. In the elementary wing of the school, the hallways are lined with cubbyholes instead of lockers. The hallways also contain water fountains, vending machines, and posters advertising clubs or extracurricular activities. *'Cafeteria' - The place where the kids come to eat. The cafeteria has rows of tables for the kids to eat at, and the lunch line consists of a bar that the students serve themselves on. It offers a wide variety of food and has been known to host special food days such as Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday, Whopper Weiner Wednesday, Bologna Fever, and Bottomless Gravy Day. The cafeteria also requires the students to bus their tables when they are finished eating as noted by a poster on the wall. *'Library '- The library was prominently featured in the episodes Cool Hand Ed and Tinker Ed. It is pretty much a generic library with hundreds of books upon shelves scattered about the room. It also includes tables for students to sit and work at, a chalkboard on wheels, and a beanbag to sit on. *'The Track and Field' - This is a separate area from the football field. It is an area outside the school that contains a track for running. It appears that on certain days the PE class uses the small, grassy field on the inside of the track to do workout stations including jump rope, pull-ups, sit-ups, and weight lifting. There are also bleachers on the side of the track. *'The Football Field' - The football field was prominently featured in Tight End Ed. This is of course the field where the Peach Creek Cobblers practice and play their football games. The field includes bleachers, a scoreboard, benches, and a sports drink container. The middle of the football field has a large, menacing, peach etched into the ground. *'The Gym '- The gym first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, where the students are seen participating in athletic activities in it. The basket ball team also practices in here. Due to the large amount of space in the gym, it has been converted twice in the series to suit other needs. It was first converted into an auditorium in the episode Too Smart for His Own Ed for the 8th Annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee, and was then used for the school dance in the episode May I Have this Ed?. *'The Nurse's Office '- The Nurse's office first appeared in This Won't Hurt an Ed. It is a rather small office located on a corner near the entrance to the gym. Edd works as an assistant here before lunchtime. The office includes the normal stuff you would expect from a nurse's office such as medical supplies, student personnel files, a weight scale, medical supply organizers, a tongue depressor canister, a weight scale, and a large, cushioned table. Clubs/Classes *'Unknown Class' - This was a class featured at the beginning of the episode Cool Hand Ed. There wasn't anything in the classroom that specified it as a class that taught a specific subject. The class was a typical classroom with motivation posters and generic items that you would expect to see in a normal classroom. It is possible that it's a Homeroom only class. The teacher of this class is Ms. Borroz. *'Knitting Club '- The Knitting Club first appeared in Truth or Ed where Edd claimed the club didn't have any members due to a lack of interest. After the events of the episode, Eddy was forced to join the club as his punishment where he continues to knit the worlds largest doily. The classroom has desks, a sewing machine, and "knitting" themed posters on the walls. *'The Happy Cluckers Club '- The Happy Cluckers Club first appeared in A Fistful of Ed. The purpose of the club is for the students to care for hatching chicken eggs. As such, the classroom includes incubators to care for the hatching eggs. It also seems that Edd is in charge of the club. The club members include Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, and Edd. *'Wood shop '- Wood shop class first appeared in Mission Ed-Possible and then in Cool Hand Ed. The class teaches how to craft things with wood. The classroom includes lockers, aprons, toolboxes, workbenches, shelves full of many different types of wood, glue, a table saw, and an industrial sized vacuum. *'School Newspaper Room '- This room first appeared in the episode Truth or Ed. The room is where the school newspaper, The Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, is printed. The room includes a large printing press, a copy machine, bookshelves, and desks. The wall of the room was damaged in the episode when "Bobby Blabby" (Eddy) broke the power switch on the printing press, setting it to "stupid fast," which caused it to shoot papers at the wall. *'Math Class '- The Eds' math class first appeared in Mission Ed-Possible. The classroom is pretty basic, it includes desks, a bookshelf, a message board, and an "E=mc2" mug on the teacher's desk. *'History Class '- History Class briefly appeared in Mission Ed-Possible. Like the math class, this classroom looks basic. It has desks, a larger bookshelf, a globe, and a textbook marked "History" on the teacher's desk. *'Cooking Class '- The cooking class briefly appeared in Mission Ed-Possible. The class includes three long counters for the students to work on, a refrigerator, two ovens, cooking supplies and utensils, and many cupboards. *'Botany' - Botany is a class where students learn about plants and how to care for them. This class only appeared in A Fistful of Ed. The classroom includes a giant hedge, sacks of dirt, tables to experiment with plants, a mobile bookshelf, a TV, gardening tools, and many different plants. *'Music '- Music Class was only seen in Smile for the Ed. The classroom includes steps, sheet music stands, instrument cases, and a mechanical metronome. The members of the Peach Creek Band are Ed on saxophone, Edd on xylophone, Eddy on the triangle, Kevin on the drums, Rolf on the bagpipes, Nazz on the violin, Jonny on the tuba, and Plank on the banjo. All the members of the band play music out of the "Peach Creek Band" music book. *'Art '- Art Class first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and then in Smile for the Ed. The classroom includes a kiln, a bookshelf, a mobile chalkboard, cameras for photography, sculptures, easels, art supplies, multiple tables, a TV, and a printing press like machine. *'Science '- Science Class first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. The class room includes lab tables, a book on Anatomy, a model of the human skeletal system, sinks, a poster of the Periodic Table of the Elements, a model of the solar system, and various lab equipment such as test tubes, beakers, etc. *'Drama Club '- The Drama Club was only mentioned on a poster in the episode Truth or Ed. It has yet to appear. The Club is apparently organized by Mr. Toomey. *'Yearbook Club '- The Yearbook Club hasn't made an actual appearance in the show, it was only advertised on a poster in the hallway in the episode Truth or Ed. It is run by Nurse Prowse . *'BCA '- This class was mentioned by Rolf in Mission Ed-Possible, where he complains that he doesn't know how to use the typewriter. The class has yet to appear. Appearances There are only 17 half-episodes and 1 special that feature PC Jr. High, and few have it for the whole episode (such include Truth or Ed, Look Before You Ed, and Too Smart For His Own Ed). *Ed Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo *Mission Ed Possible *No Speak Da Ed *Cool Hand Ed *Too Smart For His Own Ed *Pick An Ed *Truth or Ed *This Won't Hurt an Ed *Tinker Ed, Tight End Ed *Tween A Rock And An Ed Place *All Eds Are Off *Smile for the Ed *A Town Called Ed *A Fistful of Ed (Parts 1 and 2) *May I Have This Ed *Look Before You Ed. Students The usual cast of Kids is all we see usually, but the school seems to be too large to just be made for the usual kids. They all appear to be in sixth grade according to their report cards as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible". Medical records and classroom rosters with other students' names are to be found, as well as a surplus of lockers. You also see open books in the library and unfinished lunch trays in the cafeteria, implying that the kids are there at the school. We also hear other students in "Cool Hand Ed", hear an unidentified locker close in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and see a silhouetted group of Peach Creek students in "Tight End Ed". All of the characters we do see regularly (except for Sarah and Jimmy) are in 7th grade. Even with all these unseen student's going to the school the entire football team and it's cheer squad are made up of the usual cast. This isn't a good thing either since out of the entire team only Kevin seems to be any good at the game. Ed was probably good given his strength but he was promoted to school mascot. Most of the boys at school are on the Peach Creek Cobblers football team. The Cul-de-Sac Kids *Ed - the Peach Creek Cobblers mascot (a slice of peach cobbler/pie) and former football player. *Edd - Nurse's assistant and Head Editor of the School Newspaper. Also once the Spelling Bee champion 7 years in a row (until Ed beat him purely by luck). He has also been known to do jobs for the Principal. Despite his fear of athletics, he is also a football player. Also a organizer of The Happy Cluckers Club and the Safety Club, which no one wanted to join for years, except Jimmy. *Eddy - has been known to be a nuisance in class. Constantly gets grounded because of his antics at school. He is extremely bored with school up to the point where he actually devises plans to escape school. He is also a former football player. *Sarah and Jimmy - younger students and cheerleaders. They attend class in a rarely seen elementary section of the school (only identifiable because of the use of cubbyholes instead of lockers in the hallway). *Nazz - head cheerleader and P.E. teacher's assistant. *Kevin - P.E. teacher's assistant, hall monitor, and captain of the football and basketball team. He is the extremely popular jock at the school. Determined to get extra credit, Kevin gives false compliments to teachers in order to get good grades. *The Kanker Sisters - they usually skip out on classes by hiding in the boiler room, or waiting outside the principals office. They have also been known to jeer at their own Football team (until Ed the Peach Creek Cobbler came along.) *Rolf - seems to be the only one taking typewriting classes (which he despises). It also seems that he won the 6th grade science project competition. He is also a football and basketball player. *Jonny 2x4 - Possibly an average student (as in "Mission Ed-Possible" he got B's and C's on his report card along with some extra tutoring from Plank). He is also a member of both the football and basketball teams. *Plank - He gives Jonny after-school tutoring, he is the water boy of the school football team and is a member of The Happy Cluckers Club. Other Students Here is a list of other students enrolled at Peach Creek Jr. High, but not actually seen. *Danny *Andrew *Angus *Big Jim *Dan *Sue *Jim *Logan *Zoe *Venice *Kylie *Diggs *Patrick *Peter *Philip *Simon *Beth *James *Raven *Sabrina, *Rambrandt *Picasso *Roth *Raphael *Avery *Antonucci Source: http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?p=187354#p187354 Known Faculty *Principal Antonucci *Mr. Cathro- The Science Teacher *Ms. Borroz- The Homeroom Teacher *Mr. Toomey- Drama Club organizer. *Janitor *History Teacher *Music Teacher *Nurse Prowse- School nurse and Yearbook Club organizer. *Mrs. Smith Cafeteria Menu The menu is mostly seen in "All Eds Are Off" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Unlike what you would normally expect for school cafeteria food, PCJH offers a wide variety of meal's that the kids have no problem downing. The food on the menu includes... * Hot dogs (Whopper Weiner Wednesday) * Sausages *Soda *Milk * Turkey * Butterscotch Pudding (Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday) * Fruits and vegetables (Much to Rolf's Disdain) * Veggie Pizza * Sandwiches * French Fries * Soup * Mashed potatoes * Drumsticks * Gravy (Bottomless Gravy Day) * Juice * Cookies * Macaroni and Cheese * Blueberry Pie * Gruel * Gelatin (Jelly hearts for Valentine's Day) * Hamburgers (seen on Kankers' meal in "Cool Hand Ed") Also, the students of the PCJH can bring their own food to the cafeteria. Damages Occurred to School *Photocopies of Eddy's bad school photo flooding the School in "Smile for the Ed". *Explosion in the Science lab at the beginning of "Pick an Ed". *Floor broken through thanks to Ed's Head *Peach Creek Community Pool saturated with gravy (not technically in school, but still on a school trip) in "All Eds Are Off". *Bus seats removed from bus (also not in the school, but on a school trip) in "Run Ed Run". *Gym/Locker room wall destroyed by Ed's head in "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place". *Cafeteria floor damaged by Ed's toxic lunch bag. *School fence destroyed (occurred before the series), seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw". *School fence destroyed again by Ed in "A Town Called Ed". *Explosion in Home Economics. *Entire School fell in by Rolf in a blowfish suit during the school dance in "May I Have this Ed?". *Newspapers damaged a wall due to the fact that the printing press was running too fast (Eddy broke the power switch, so it was running at "stupid fast") in "Truth or Ed". *The Cafeteria was a mess after a food fight in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *A bathroom stall was cracked by Kevin due to one of the Eds' pranks. *The Nurse's file cabinet was broken thanks to Ed in "This Won't Hurt an Ed". *Ed broke the door to the nurse's office in "This Won't Hurt an Ed". *The play ground's wall has been cracked during a game of basket ball in "Truth or Ed". *Eddy destroyed tons of school text books. *The school printing press broke down. *A toilet, a car, and the 2nd floor was damaged during a fight between Sarah and Nazz in "Truth or Ed". *The school's printer broke and flooded a room with ink in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo *School roof scratched severely due to Eddy's failed escape plan in "Cool Hand Ed". *Pencils damaged the ceiling because Eddy tossed them there using Ed in Out with the Old, In with the Ed. Note: These damages are usually caused by Ed or Eddy. Trivia *The first appearance of PCJH was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo yet the sign above the school states that it's named Peach Creek High, (this can be seen in the gallery) not Peach Creek Jr. High. But in the rest of the episodes that sign has been permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High". *Season 5 is the only season that the school was featured in. *When Ed is telling Eddy about Carl in Pick an Ed the athletics field has swapped places with the football field. *Apparently, there are woods surrounding the rear of the school and also there is a secret hang out spot called "The Pit" located in the woods. Gallery File:Hanky_Panky_Hullabaloo_0001_001_0003.jpg|As it appeared in Hanky Panky Hullabaloo Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|PCJH's Cheerleaders. Image:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|The football uniform. Image:PCJH Mascot.jpg|The PCJH mascot. Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The silhouettes of other students at PCJH. File:Nurseoffice.jpg|The Nurse's Office File:Newprint.jpg|The room used to print the school newspaper File:Knitting.jpg|The Knitting Club room File:Class1.jpg|A generic classroom File:Field.jpg|The Track/Field File:Woodshop.jpg|The Woodshop Classroom File:Woodshop2.jpg|Another view of the Woodshop classroom File:Mathclass.jpg|Math Class File:Historyclass.jpg|The History Class File:Cookingclass.jpg|Cooking Class File:Cc.jpg|The Happy Cluckers Club File:Pcjhe.jpg|The "Cubby Hole" section of the hallways File:Footballfield.jpg|The Football Field File:Cafeteria1.jpg|The Cafeteria File:Cafeteria2.jpg|Another view of the cafeteria File:Botanyclass.jpg|A view of Botany Class File:MusicClass.png|Music Class File:Scienceclass.jpg|Science Class File:Artclass.jpg|Art Class Category:Peach Creek Category:Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Featured Articles Category:Locations